


最后沉溺（一）

by helloyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloyan/pseuds/helloyan
Summary: 原文在老福特《最后沉溺》hhh
Kudos: 3





	最后沉溺（一）

沈巍是一个普通的大学老师，是众人眼里的钻石王老五，家境好，样貌好，性格好，简直就是一个满分男友。唯一不普通的大概是沈巍隐藏的一个小秘密“他是一个同，而且还喜欢自己的养子——罗浮生”  
罗浮生是他一时兴起的“小宠物”，沈巍暂且这样形容，身世可怜，幼年丧父，母亲也抛下了他，亲戚们不愿照料，互相推脱着将年幼的小负生扔进了孤儿院，那年罗浮生5岁。  
或许是运气好，罗浮生6岁那年遇见了沈巍，沈巍那时已彻彻底底的接受了自己对女人毫无兴趣，但却又喜欢孩子喜欢的紧，便做了点手脚去领养小孩，他原本的打算是收养一个乖巧的小女孩，但是阴拆阳错的他被孤儿院的接待人领着进院时注意到了站在墙脚的小朋友，不禁被吸引去了视线，实在是因为小罗浮生长的实在可爱，一头棕色的小卷毛，水汪汪的大眼睛，白的耀眼的肤色还带着点婴儿肥，看起来就软乎乎的。沈巍愣了愣神，指了指罗浮生看向接待人，接待的女人看出沈巍有点领养的意思，但秉着有责任感的心，还是跟沈巍说了一下情况：“他叫罗浮生，家里还有亲戚，但没人愿意抚养他，沈先生不要被他的可怜样子骗了，他就是一小霸王，整天打这个说那个的，今天就是刚刚打完架被罚站呢。”小朋友不堪说，眼里的泪水更多了，手指抠着掌心，可怜巴巴的看着沈巍，又不知道想到了什么，又瞬间低下了头。沈巍弯了弯嘴角，看向还在喋喋不休的女人：“我领养他。”那年沈巍23岁。  
沈巍原本觉得自己生性薄凉，不易大喜大怒，但罗浮生总是能牵动着自己的所有情绪，特别是当现在17岁的罗浮生又在学校惹了事的时候。  
“沈老师又来啦？”  
沈巍快步走到罗浮生班主任的办公室，瞪了站在角落里的罗浮生一眼，还是跟当年一样可怜巴巴，沈巍摇了摇头，心里愤恨“假象！”  
沈巍作为龙城大学的教授，经常来往于龙城一中与龙大之间进行各种例会与研究，原本让罗浮生考龙城一中就是为了方便自己照顾罗浮生，让他天天回家不用住那破什子宿舍，现在  
倒好，挺有先见之明，天天方便沈巍过来领罗浮生以及接受罗浮生班主任的全方位告状，不是今天迟到了翻墙进校就是前天逃课不交作业，让沈巍很是头疼。还好班主任到底是顾着沈巍的面子，训斥了罗浮生两句就让沈巍领着他走人了。毕竟沈巍过来开研讨会的时候他也只不过是下面听众的一份子，万一哪天沈巍见他的宝贝儿子被批评多了不开心，把情绪发泄到沈老师头上，就沈老师对他那宝贝儿子的样子，肯定舍不得说他，那就只能把悲愤发泄在研讨会上无辜的人民群众上了，想起来沈巍那次喋喋不休开会开到深夜的记忆，班主任不禁打了个冷战。  
沈巍在开车，罗浮生像打了霜的茄子似的，焉了吧唧的坐在副驾驶上，悄悄看了看沈巍的脸色，这次罗浮生主动求和：“沈老师~”  
沈巍不为所动，红灯停，罗浮生讨好的拿脸去蹭沈巍的胳膊，被沈巍无情的笃了一眼，罗浮生马上乖乖坐好，绿灯行，沈巍依旧沉默着开车，罗浮生连忙解释：“我这次真的无辜！那是别人给我的情书，我根本就没发现在我柜子里有这样一个东西，谁知道班主任来了就那么巧掉出来了…”  
一路上罗浮生喋喋不休，沈巍倒是平静的很，终于开到了家，沈巍喜静，自己买了一个小的独栋别墅，带一个大大的院子和一个迷你的私人停车场，沈巍将车停好，伸手去帮罗浮生解安全扣，见沈巍仍然不搭理自己，罗浮生索性在沈巍帮自己解安全扣时两只手上下抱住沈巍，软乎乎的试图再一次解释：“真的不是我…”  
沈巍被他抱住不能动弹，抬头正要训斥，却看见罗浮生的雪白的脖子，一时改了想法，他解了安全扣之后摁下了椅背的开关，罗浮生一下没了支撑，下意识的腿环上沈巍的咬，保持着抱沈巍的姿势往后倒去，沈巍顺势挣开罗浮生抱着他的手，眼疾手快的一手捉住罗浮生的两个手腕抵在上方，一手护着他的后脑勺，沈巍的气息一下下吹在罗浮生耳边，下腹也似乎被什么火热顶着，罗浮生有些腿软  
“收了几封情书？”  
“一封~”罗浮生伪装撒娇，把下巴搁在沈巍肩膀  
“几封？”沈巍这次的声音严厉了些，威胁性的挺腰那火热撞了撞身下人的小腹  
“哎……沈…沈老师！两封！真的只有两封！”罗浮生默默的在脑子里加上一句“被老师发现的只有两封”察觉到抵住自己下腹的火热没有消散，反而有些愈发粗大，罗浮生也有些慌了神，支支吾吾的在沈巍耳边低语：“沈老师，我还没成年呢……”  
他不是笨蛋，少年的敏感心思自然察觉到沈巍对自己的不同寻常，按理来说自己应该对这种不符合伦理的事情感觉恶心，但很奇怪，自己非但没有那种感觉，甚至还有些…好奇？亦或者是存粹的新鲜感与征服欲，罗浮生也说不上来是什么感觉，毕竟沈巍那样的男人，总是让人好奇失控的那一面，他一向追求当下，不问前程，现下的关系，他倒是很乐于享受。  
沈巍经历过的人情世故数不胜数，对罗浮生的小心思早就一览无余，但又有什么关系呢，罗浮生于他而言，就算是毒酒他也甘之若饴，他不得不承认，罗浮生的年轻，活力，样貌，简直完全对他的口味，于沈巍而言，罗浮生自小是他养大，他就像是自己一手打造出的一件完美无暇的作品，只供自己收藏，不容别人亵玩。例如……现在罗浮生收到的情书，让他生出了一种危机感，“年轻人不能早恋，会影响学习”沈巍如是想到  
两人各怀鬼胎，竟然也是出了奇的合拍，久而久之形成了一种各自默契的局面。  
沈巍对罗浮生的话置之不理，将垫着他后脑勺的手下移，顺着他的脊骨的摸到尾骨，不轻不重的打了一掌罗浮生的屁股  
清脆的巴掌声在空旷的车内略显大声  
“沈巍！”罗浮生羞死了，大力想要挣开沈巍的手逃脱  
沈巍自然不许，趁着罗浮生挣扎的空子，手上微微使劲，将罗浮生的裤子和内裤拉下。  
罗浮生心中警铃大响，努力像后挪了挪，让自己的校服T恤勉勉强强的遮住半个小浮生，有些气愤的出声：“沈巍！你干嘛！”  
“啪”  
屁股上又挨了一巴掌  
“有事沈老师，没事就叫沈巍？没大没小”  
罗浮生自知理亏，干脆闭上嘴巴不理会他  
有些不舍的揉了揉那两团柔软，把手指挤进缝隙之中，果然不意外的听见两身嘤咛，沈巍起了些玩心，威胁性的伸出细长的手指往那收缩处猛然一戳，一下进了一小节手指。  
“呃……”果不其然身下的人已经不安的开始挣扎起来。  
沈巍紧了紧手，咬着罗浮生的耳朵边：“别动，不然我怕我忍不住待会在车上就把你办了”顿了顿，又用一种近乎愉悦的声音说到：“如果你不介意你的第一次是这样的话我倒是很乐意奉陪”  
罗浮生暗自磨牙“谁要把第一次给你这个大变态！身边献殷勤的好女孩多的是…”当然他肯定不会说出口，毕竟以沈巍现在的状态，自己再刺激一下他，他估计真能做出点什么来，罗浮生虽不讨厌沈巍，但他还自认是妥妥的“直男”，如果沈巍真的兽性大发，自己真的亏大发了！  
感受着身下的人慢慢放弃了挣扎，沈巍满意的将指尖抽出，安抚性的摸了摸穴口：“乖孩子。”手一刻也没有停留，摸向雪白胸前的茱萸抚弄着，罗浮生忍不住挺起腰身随着沈巍的动作舒展开自己的身体  
沈巍俯下身子亲了亲罗浮生额头，手继续往下申沿，捉住罗浮生那处火热  
“沈巍…”罗浮生已经开始泛起情欲，沈巍知道，可他仍然不紧不慢的套弄着小浮生，直到小浮生前端溢出丝丝透明的浓液  
“呃…别……”罗浮生到底还是忍不住求饶  
沈巍微微起身，看见一车的淫乱画面，罗浮生的白嫩双腿之间卡着自己的腰，努力的想并起来却是徒劳，白色校服衫的下摆勉勉强强的遮住少年年轻而泛着粉红的性器，毛发稀少，一看就很少自亵，身下的少年眼神迷茫，呆呆的看着沈巍的脸，耳朵到脖子全是粉嫩嫩的颜色，嘴角甚至残留着一些刚刚亲吻时留下的唾液，沈巍只觉得自己愈发火热，咬了咬后槽牙，松开了禁锢着那人手腕的手，改为捉着罗浮生的膝盖向外掰开，另一只手也继续附上少年的火热套弄着  
“浮生乖，你收了几封情书我就让你泄几次，好不好？”  
很明显是询问语句，但是罗浮生从问号中听出来句号的结尾。还没来得及回答，身下已经比他早一步做出来反应  
罗浮生在沈巍的熟门熟路上轻而易举的交代在了沈巍的手上，他一向不贪性事，到沈巍这却总是能被轻而易举的挑起情欲。  
朦朦胧胧中看见一个人影在整理着些什么，罗浮生理所当然的觉得沈巍在收拾着准备带自己下车洗澡  
于是罗浮生相当自觉的朝着沈巍伸开双臂：“沈老师抱~”  
沈巍眯了眯眼，眼底意味不明：“浮生…”再次欺身而上，小沈巍抵着小浮生“；你是不是忘了还有一次”  
罗浮生要不是被沈巍吻着嘴，简直想仰天哀嚎，商量性的推开沈巍：“义父，你看…今天那么晚了，要不…我先欠着？？”  
沈巍点点头，看了一眼时间，“是有点晚了”抓起罗浮生的手引导着他去握起两人交缠的那物“那我快点”  
“什……什么？？”  
罗浮生今晚终于对“快点”这个词有了一个全新的了解

“呃……我…我不行了”罗浮生早早的泄了第二次，谁知道沈巍的那物倒是依旧坚挺，小浮生不由分说的再次被套弄起来，“混蛋义父！唔…不是…不是说好了两次吗！”  
“浮生乖”沈巍也难受的很，他忍住想破开罗浮生身体的欲望，只是抓着小浮生继续揉拧：“我说的两次是你单独射一次，我单独射一次”捉住粉嫩的膝盖往外一拉：“还有…叫我沈巍…”  
“哼……”罗浮生哼哼唧唧的就是不随他意，沈巍不置可否，只是加速了手上的动作  
罗浮生今晚已经泄了两次，第三次真的是被强行勃起，性事的欢愉早就转变成了痛苦，此时被沈巍持续的套弄，只觉得一股热流冲向下腹，但绝对不是那种射精的感觉  
“沈…沈巍！停！”罗浮生虚虚的想抓住沈巍作乱的右手，却被沈巍拉起一起上下摆动，“我真的不行了…呜…求你！生理泪水不自觉的从眼里淌出，罗浮生觉得下腹一收，眼前一阵白光，抽搐了一下，只听见自己和沈巍的喘息交缠在一起，自己的浊液随着沈巍的浊液一股一股的射出，射到肚脐眼上都盛满了两人欢愉的印记，后座椅的车背上都布着白浊，罗浮生大大的喘着气，闭上眼睛别过头去，不敢看这淫靡的画面  
沈巍俯在罗浮生身上享受着欢愉带来的余温，终于回过神来，亲了亲罗浮生的脸颊，却发现罗浮生已经累的沉沉睡去，看了看两人狼狈不堪的下身，又看了看罗浮生的睡颜，不知为何从心底里弥漫出一丝喜悦。  
简单收拾了一下，沈巍准备抱起罗浮生回家清理，却被某人无意识的挥手打了一下，罗浮生抬头看了看沈巍，嘴里还囔囔着些什么，沈巍凑下头去听，却没了声响，刚刚抱起人呢小朋友的手臂就缠上来了，沈巍被缠的喘不过气：“罗浮生，你的手” 罗浮生最怕沈巍直呼他全名，乖乖的把手放下去了，有点不服气道：“刚刚还浮生浮生的叫…现在就直呼我全名…男人都是善变的吗”完了觉得不解气，还加了一句“臭沈巍…”

“叫沈老师”沈巍冷漠脸

果然善变”这是罗浮生心里的声音


End file.
